Our Mutual Friend
by HashtagMC
Summary: Percy Jackson doesn't even know Nico di Angelo's name, whilst Nico has been crushing on him for five years. One day, Nico saves Percy's life, and suddenly, Percy has become a part of his life, wanting to be Nico's friend. And slowly, he begins to develop feelings for his savior. Highschool AU.
1. Pellets of paper & not creepy behavior

**14 March 2016**

 **Author's note (A/N):** Wow. Yet another Highschool AU. I already got seven chapters of this finished, so I'm gonna publish one per day to buy me enough time to finish the rest of the story, (hopefully) without having to change the update schedule.

This story has nothing to do with Charles Dickens' novel _Our Mutual Friend_ , it refers to Jason, who is Nico's and Percy's mutual friend. No copyright infringement intended (is there even a copyright for Charles Dickens works, 140 years after his death?)

Short overview about the age of the characters; I'm not sure if it matches the one at the end of _The Blood of Olympus_. The story begins in April. I've made notes, so I hope I didn't write utter crap.  
* Nico is fifteen and two months  
* Jason is sixteen and nine months  
* Percy is seventeen and seven months

 **Huge thanks** goes to **SilverStreaksOfStardust** , she helped me to get over my writer's block by giving me some very good ideas for chapters 5 and 6. We are currently writing a Solangelo story named _'Say You Like Me'_ together, the link is on both her and my profiles.

I'm sure that was the longest A/N I've _ever_ wrote. Enjoy reading, and please let me know what you think!

— Hashtag

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

To say that Nico di Angelo was a friend of Percy Jackson would be a shameless exaggeration. Even acquaintance seemed to be too much to describe his relationship with Percy. In fact, nothing connected them beside the fact that they both visited the same high school, had visited the same middle school, and that they were both best friends with Jason Grace. They had some other mutual friends as well, such as Hazel Levesque, Nico's half-sister, and her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. But, all in all, they didn't interact much. During the past few years, they hadn't exchanged more than three words.

Most the time, Percy Jackson didn't even knew that Nico existed. He saw him every once in a while when he was hanging out with Jason's friends, one of them being Nico, but he most likely didn't even know his name. Nico di Angelo on the other hand was painfully aware of Percy's existence. After all, it was hard to ignore a guy whom you've been crushing on for years, even if he doesn't notice you. The fact that Percy had had a girlfriend until the month before last didn't help either. While Annabeth Chase was going out with Percy, Nico thought of him as someone unattainable, and he hated himself for being unable to move on. After they broke up, Nico hated himself for allowing himself to get his hopes up.

And, worst of all, Jason knew about his feelings for Percy. Every now and then, Nico woke up after a nightmare that involved everybody knowing about his crush on the school's most popular and handsome guy. Of course, he knew that he was doing Jason an injustice; he was one of the most, if not _the_ most trustworthy person Nico knew. He had sworn that he'd never tell anyone unless Nico allowed him to do so, and he hadn't pitied him or looked disgusted when he learned. But he had encouraged Nico to simply _tell_ Percy, and that was the one thing Nico was sure he'd never be able to do. He could handle many things, but rejection wasn't one of them.

All these depressing thoughts crossed Nico's mind while he walked the small distance between the school's parking lot and the school building itself. A while ago, it had been common practice that parents (or, in Nico's case, Jules-Albert) would drop their children off right in front of the school, but that had caused a lot of traffic jam, so the headmaster's office had demanded that the parents had to use the parking lot. Nico would have rather walked to school, or at least used the bus or subway, like the grown-up teenager he was, but his father insisted on him being driven to school.

He didn't notice that Jason had fallen into step with him and greeted him until Jason nudged him from beside him. "Hey, Nico, what's up? Something wrong?" he asked, concern clearly audible in his voice. Nico shook his head. "Just thinking about… ya know. _Him_." That immediately shut Jason up. It was hard to speak these words. He hadn't spoken about his crush for at least four years, scratch that and make it five years. Jason had learned about it only recently, and since then, he had grown very protective of Nico.

They parted in front of the door of Nico's first class. Jason, who was one and a half year older than Nico, was in his junior year, while Nico was a sophomore, and Percy was already in his senior year. Nico wasn't sure whether it would be a good or a bad thing that he wouldn't see Percy anymore once he'd graduate at the end of the year. _A good thing_ said his mind, _a bad thing_ said his heart. There were days when he wanted nothing more but to rip this stupid thing called 'emotions' out of his chest and throw it away. Stupid feelings. Stupid hormones. Curse them all.

School wasn't a challenge to Nico. He wasn't a genius, but he was a lot more intelligent then he let show. He didn't get along with most of the teacher's, though. Mr. Brunner, the headmaster and Latin and history teacher of the class, was actually quite nice, but, for example, the Maths teacher, Mrs. Dodds, was almost as bad as if she was a fury, sent by the underworld to torture him. But since he always listened enough to pass his tests with A- or B+ grades, she couldn't do anything but glare at him.

While his English teacher rambled about the details of some book that they were going to read, Nico let his mind wander. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his classmate Leo Valdez play with a miniature screwdriver. His girlfriend, Calypso Atlas, smacked the back of his head, but couldn't hide the amused grin on her face. A few meters away, Jake Mason tried to flirt with William Solace, while Malcolm Pallas scribbled down notes and frowned at the two lovebirds. Nico allowed himself to snort. Malcolm, Annabeth Chase's half-brother, was one of the few pupils to actually _listen_ to the teacher. What an idiot. Who cared about Asimov's novels anyway. The whole class would have to read it, of course, but it wasn't as if there was _anything_ interesting about it.

Though, as he kept contemplating the subject, Asimov's laws of robotics somehow applied to him as well. _A Nico di Angelo may not allow a Percy Jackson to come to harm._ True, he had prevented Percy from being harmed a few times. Like when he had beaten up some members of the 'Titans'-gang who had wanted to ambush Percy. They poor guys had had no idea what had hit them. _A Nico must obey orders him given by a Percy, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law._ True, if Percy would ask him to do him a favor, he wouldn't be able to say 'no', no matter how much he didn't want to feel this way. _A Nico must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws._ True, he wasn't keen on dying, but he felt like he'd die for Percy Jackson if he'd have to. Yeah, stupid feelings. His IQ seemed to decrease by 50% once Perseus Jackson was in the same room.

His thoughts got interrupted when Jake threw a crumbled piece of paper at Will. To his misfortune, the teacher caught it. And, teacher he was, he unfolded it and read it out loud, sporting a smug grin.

"Since Mr. Mason seems to be so keen on communicating with Mr. Solace, I'll deliver his message to the recipient." He cleared his throat. "It says, quote: 'hey, handsome, wanna meet for ice cream later or r u busy?' Unquote." He snickered. "Now, class, who can point out the mistakes in this highly important message to Mr. Mason?" Of course, Malcolm could. While he rambled about letters not being replacements for words and such stuff, Nico's thoughts drifted away. At least, Will seemed to reciprocate Jake's feelings. They had been flirting during the past month. None of them would have to be afraid of rejection.

When the bell rang, Nico was the first to leave the class. He, coincidentally of course, knew that Percy always took the bus at 16:32, and although he despised himself for it, he always hurried to watch him. No, he wasn't a stalker, and his behavior was totally _not creepy_. Not at all. And of course, Percy wouldn't be the slightest bit upset if he found out one day, may the gods forbid.

Or that was what Nico kept telling himself, knowing full-well that he was lying to himself.


	2. Bad choice of meetings spots & CPR

**15 March 2016**

 **A/N:** Yes, I wrote Percy in first-person and Nico in third-person. It just happened, and I won't change it. That sometimes, scratch that and make it often, happens to me, that I change POV and don't notice it. All future Percy POVs will be written in first-person as well.

 **Special Disclaimer: I have never performed CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation), let alone tried to describe it in a foreign language, so I probably wrote utter crap. Do _not_ mistake this for an accurate description of CPR. You've been warned. Feel free to supply me with a better 'description'.  
**

 **Normal Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _The Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.**

Trigger Warning: Drowning

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico inwardly cursed Jason. Out of all possible meeting places, why had he have to pick the school's _pool_? Jason had wanted to meet him after class, as usual, but he had told Nico to meet him at the pool. One would think Jason would know better than to suggest the pool, where he had a perfect view to see the swim team practicing, led by their captain, Percy Jackson. Surprise, surprise.

Nico waited. And waited. The more time passed, the few swimmers were in the water, until Percy was the only one left practicing. Even Coach Hedge had left already. Stupid Jackson and his stupid, overly strong sense of duty. Just because he was the captain, that didn't mean he had to practice all day until he dropped dead. Couldn't he just piss off, or, even better, couldn't Jason finally arrive? Minutes turned into an hour before he finally decided to simply go home. Thanks, Jason, for wasting 60 of my precious minutes. Not that he had something better to do.

Nico glanced at the pool a last time, and flinched when he saw Percy Jackson.

Time seemed to slow down. Percy had certainly overdone it with his practice; there was no other explanation for why he was about to drown. It had been, like, two hours on non-stop swimming, and now, the boy's muscles and nerves had failed him. While Nico watched, he was already sinking underwater, struggling in a fruitless attempt to keep swimming.

After a few moments of shock, Nico's instincts took over. He got rid of his jacket and shoes and ran towards the pool, performing the most pitiful dive he had ever done into the water. Within ten seconds, he had reached the older boy and dived downwards to pull him upwards to the surface. Not being as trained as Percy, it took him multiple efforts before he got a grip on Percy and they finally broke through the surface of the water. Treading water, he slowly managed to pull Percy to the pool edge and pull him out of the water.

Percy _didn't breath_. Nico frantically tried to recall the first aid course. Alright. CPR. Focus on the right speed. 100-120 chest compressions per minute. _Stayin' Alive_. 103 BPM. 30 compressions, 2 times ventilating. Compressions, airway, breathing. Don't stop if a rib or two gets fractured. Just keep trying until somebody brings a defibrillator, then try revive the victim with it.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Thank god for Jason. If he wouldn't have shown up at last… Nico didn't even look up as he shouted his orders at Jason. "Jay, go find a defi, _now_." The _thump_ and footsteps implied that Jason had understood the significance of the situation, dropped everything and ran to find the needed device. After what felt like too much time, he returned accompanied by Will Solace. "Found Will – brought him here – don't know how to use a defi" he panted, exhausted from running. Once Will had knelt down next to Percy, Nico ran to find a rescue blanket or something to prevent hypothermia. He didn't want to think of the case of Percy _not_ waking up. That wasn't allowed happen, _mustn't happen_. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jason pulling out his phone and calling an ambulance.

Ten minutes later, Percy lay inside an ambulance vehicle, unconscious, but alive and breathing. Neither Nico nor Jason had allowed to accompany him, given that they weren't blood relatives, but they had notified Percy's mother. Now that the immediate threat was over, Nico felt strangely hollow and empty.

He didn't know why.

 **Percy**

To wake up in a hospital bed was _not_ my favorite memory, that was for sure. I kept my eyes closed, listening to the constant beeping that represented my heartbeat. Tried to remember. The last thing I remembered, Coach Hedge told me not to stay in the water for too long after he was gone. After that… nothing.

"-sorry, but he hasn't woken up yet." That sounded like my mother, but whom was she talking to? And, more important, _what the goddamn shit had happened?_ I tried to say something, maybe 'hi, I'm awake, why am I here in the first place', and let out a groan instead. I lazily opened one eye, just in time to see four pairs of eyes staring at me. My mom, Tyson, Jason, and some guy with black hair whose face seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember his name, if I even knew it.

"Percy!" "Brother!" "Perce!"

The black-haired guy said nothing, looking at his feet instead. Maybe he thought he was interrupting this little family reunion, but if mom had allowed him to stay, then he had to be here for a reason.

My second attempt to speak was more successful. Instead of 'uh', it came out as "Where am I? And why?" Totally cliché, but honestly the first thing that came into my mind.

Jason stepped closer, almost crushing me in his hug, and mom and Ty quietly retreated out of the room. "Air" I croaked, and Jason let go immediately. "Sorry, bro. Just glad you're alive." I rolled my eyes. "If anybody would explain to me why I wouldn't be alive and what the freaking hell happened" I snapped. I looked at the still silent guy with a hopefully apologetic expression. "Sorry, I don't think I know your name." The boy looked into my eyes, but only for a second. I _knew_ that I had seen him before, but I couldn't recall when.

"My name's Nico. Nico di Angelo."

That rung a bell. There had been a Nico di Angelo on the same school as me for years, all happy at first, but totally depressed after his sister's death. I remembered Jason mentioning him one or two times now, too.

Jason grinned like a Cheshire cat. "To the question why we're all glad you're alive: You overdid it with the training, and if it hadn't been for Nico here, we would bury you right now. But he kept you alive until I could find Will and a defibrillator."

Oh. So this guy had _saved my life?_ As I kept thinking about it, more memories came back. Water surrounding me, getting into my lungs, drowning me, my arms weak and numb, unable to do anything but look into Death's eyes while slowly sinking underwater… A wave of gratitude washed over me. I reached out a hand, and hesitantly, Nico took it. I looked into his eyes until he actually looked into mine before I spoke.

"Thank you, Nico. Thank you so much."

Well, to be honest, I kept stammering 'thanks' and 'thank you' a bit longer, but that's not the point. Fact was, this melancholic, and a bit scary guy had saved my life, and a 'thank you' wasn't nearly enough. Even when he insisted that everybody would have done that, I wouldn't shut up.

And when they all thought I were asleep, and talked in hushed voices so that I couldn't understand a word, my eyes constantly got caught by Nico. I desperately wanted to know what had made him so melancholic and sad, whether he was acting like this around everyone, and if no, why he acted so shy and almost scared around me. I wanted to find a way to express my gratitude to him. Nobody deserved to be so sad. And I knew that not everybody would have done the same. Clarisse or Drew wouldn't have had any problems laughing at me. In this situation, _I_ had been helpless, for a change.

Once I got better, I'd have to ask Jason about Nico. Even though he tried to hide it, I was sure that there was kindness below all the sadness and black clothes with skull motifs on it. It had to be.

 **Edit:** Uh. I should really proofread my stories _twice_. Fixed 'my' into 'by'.


	3. Surprise visit & hugs for Nico

**A/N:** Uh, yeah. Author's note. Not really much to write here. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

One week later, Jason went home with Nico. Both of them really _hated_ English homework, so they had decided to help each other so they'd finish their exercises faster.

"Percy's been asking me about you, ya know" Jason said. Nico didn't respond. "I think he really wants to get to thank you." Nico rolled his eyes. "I told him, not worth mentioning it. Everybody would have done that. Well, maybe not everybody, but every decent human being." He really didn't understand the fuss everybody (well, everybody who knew) made about this. Jason merely sighed. "Just accept his gratitude. For once, you're somebody's hero. And he's really hurt that you keep pushing him away; he already asked me if he'd said something wrong. Do you really want to hurt him like that?"

Okay, that was too much. The next second, Jason found Nico's fist hit his chin. If glares could kill, Jason would have been dead a million times by now. How _dare_ to say that! Didn't he know exactly why Nico didn't want Percy Jackson around him? Shouldn't he of all people, since he knew how Nico felt, understand that being friends with Percy Jackson would only hurt Nico more than he already was? Why did he provoke Nico like that?

Jason contorted his face with pain and held his chin. "I'm sorry, man. But both of you are my best friends, and it hurts me to see both of you suffer. And don't even _think_ of denying it, I know you're as sad as he is." He paused for a moment. "Let me put it this way: If you don't keep me from doing so, I'll bring him round some time soon." Nico didn't reply. He _knew_ this was a rotten compromise. He _wanted_ Percy around, wanted it badly, but he wouldn't allow himself to say 'yes, I want to see him', so he settled for not saying no instead, coward he was.

A few days later, Jason put his threat into practice. Nico had just gotten out of the shower and changed as the doorbell rung. Not expecting to see anybody except Jason, he unsuspectingly opened the door, only to face Jason and Percy. Nico had half a mind to slam the door into Jason's smug grin, but instead, he shot him a pointed glare and asked them to come in. Jason, who knew Nico's (well, his absent father's) place like the back of his own hand, left for the kitchen to make coffee, deliberately leaving Nico alone with Percy.

Percy's attempts to make small-talk soon died down, because Nico didn't do anything except stare at the kitchen door as if it had betrayed him, his back turned towards Percy. He felt _so_ like slapping Jason's face right now. Not that he minded having Percy around, not at all, but he would have rather had some forewarning. Maybe he would have put some nice clothes on. Cleaned up a bit of the mess in his room. He didn't notice Percy had asked him a question, for the third time already, until Percy nudged him.

"Nico, I don't know you very well, but what have I done to you that you keep ignoring me? Do you want me to leave?" Percy asked from behind. Nico only shook his head, remaining silent. Angrily, Percy stomped his foot. "Sometimes I wonder why you even pulled me out of the water if you don't even speak to me" he muttered. "Would've been easier to just let me drown if you want to have nothing to do with me." At that, Nico paled and spun around, grabbing the older boy's shoulders, all but shaking him. "No- you haven't done anything- nothing- please don't say such things" he stuttered, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the close proximity. He quickly let go of Percy and averted his gaze before the other boy could see the tears in his eyes. "It's just- um- I've never been a people person" he lied, though that was the truth, just not the answer to Percy's unspoken question. But 'I can't tell you why' would sound way too cheesy; and would make it too easy for Percy to guess the real facts.

Jason chose this moment to come back, and Nico was endlessly grateful for that. He wouldn't have survived another minute with Percy alone. Although he absolutely didn't fee like it, he tried to participate in the conversation, if only to avoid an awkward silence. He soaked everything Percy told in, trying to signal his interest without appearing creepy. He didn't want Percy to feel left out or something. The shock over Percy's words still hadn't vanished completely. When they had drunken their coffee, talked, and Percy and Jason were about to go, Percy dropped the bombshell.

"My mother wants you to visit us. Paul—that's my stepfather—want's to thank you, too, by the way." Nico sighed. "Percy, neither you nor your mother owe me something for saving you. I only did what was decent." Instantly, the angry glare was back in Percy's eyes. "Why do you keep assuming that I would feel like owing you something? I mean, I do, but that's not the point. The point is, I don't feel _obliged_ to like you, but I like you anyways. I'm doing my best to befriend you, not because you 'did what was decent', but because you seem like a nice guy, and you just keep pushing me away, over and over! But I won't try forever. If you don't want any friends, just tell me!"

Nico cast down his eyes, which were filling with tears again. "Sorry" he whispered. "I want to be your friend, you know. It's just… hard to believe that anybody would want to be my friend. You can ask Jason how long it took me to believe him that he cares."

Percy slowly exhaled. Then, to Nico's surprise, he pulled Nico closer and hugged him, burying his face on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Thanks" he murmured. "Just… believe me that I care, too. Please." At first, Nico stiffened and wanted to push him away, but after a few seconds, he slowly put his arms around Percy as well, hugging him back. When Percy and Jason left a few minutes later, he still felt a strange mixture of shock and bliss.


	4. Slip-up & emotional Stockholme Syndrome

**17 March 2016**

 **A/N:** Uh. The deadline when I'll run out of chapters keeps coming closer. Can't be that hard to write 800 words in four days? Yeah, it is. Anyway, here's another chapter! And a major intensification of events! As always, let me know what you think!

Uh, this chapter is really long, at least for my standards. 1904 words w/o A/N

 **Important P.S:** From tomorrow, I have Easter holidays, and I'll be on vacation for a week. So, no updates. If anything, I might write the old-fashioned way with pen and paper and type it out when I come back. I'll upload the three chapters I have left as documents now and publish them day by day, but I won't be able to write a new chapter until I'm back.

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Visiting Percy's family wasn't half as bad as Nico had imagined. Jason had refused to accompany him, because it was one of the rare times when he got to see his sister, who was traveling all across the US, so Nico had to go alone. And although his knees almost buckled when he stood in front of Percy's family's door, he managed to ring the doorbell and go in. It turned out to be a very nice afternoon. None of them minded his shyness, nobody asked too personal questions, and nobody overdid it with the 'thank you'-s. Apparently, Percy had told them that Nico didn't like it.

Since then, it had been two weeks, and slowly, Percy had become Nico's friend. It was still hard to be around Percy, of course. And Percy wasn't as close to Nico as Jason was. For example, most times, Nico didn't tell him what was bothering him, mostly because P _ercy_ was bothering him (or rather, his feelings for Percy). But the three of them were together a lot. Nico had even gone as far as teaching Percy how to play Mythomagic, although he hadn't played that game since Bianca's death. The memories had been to painful. But for Percy, he had made an exception. The happy feelings that spread through him whenever he was with Percy, laughing or playing games, was far stronger than the sadness whenever he got reminded of his sister.

It wasn't all wonderful, though. A few times, he had been dangerously close to confessing to Percy. He hadn't had the heart to tell Percy that he didn't like hugs, especially since he liked _Percy's_ hugs. He could simply pretend that everything was going to be okay in those moments. He had no clue why Percy was acting so touchy-feely around him, and Jason had no idea either. But he didn't mind. A few sweet moments in Percy's arms, pretending that there were no problems in the world, were worth anything. Even though he later, when he was alone, collapsed and cried because _nothing_ was okay or perfect. He wouldn't have it any other way, and he hated it. Sometimes he hated himself for it, and sometimes he blamed Percy, or Jason, or _anybody_ for it.

This weekend, his half-sister Hazel had come to visit him. She lived at the other side of the US, in California, and they didn't get to see each other very often, so her rare visits were something special. And of course, she noticed that he was sad the very moment she set foot in his house, no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise. What was because she was now 'interrogating' him.

"Seriously, Haze, I'm fine!" he argued, but it was no use. Despite the fact that they only saw each other like once a month, his sister knew him too well. "I can see it, Nico. It's written all over your face. You might as well wear a sign 'I'm sad, please ask me why'. So, spill it." Nico inwardly cursed this stupid thing called 'emotions', cursed his facial muscles for selling him out like that, but fate had to have it in for him that day, because suddenly Hazel's face lit up.

"I know what's wrong! You're lovesick!" she exclaimed. Nico flinched, unintentionally confirming her suspicion. "So, who is she?" Hazel pried. And these words hurt. Before he could stop himself, he had already responded.

"Who says it's a _she_?" he snapped, and instantly flinched again. He averted his gaze so he wouldn't see the disappointment that he expected to find in Hazel's eyes. And thus was totally caught off-guard when his sister answered. "Well, ho is _he_?" she said as if nothing had happened. Nico slowly looked up to find his sister smiling at him. "You-you're not… mad or something? Freaked out? Disgusted?" he stammered. Hazel's smile grew even wider. "Surprised, yes, but why would I be any of the things you said?" she answered, confusing him even more, though his confusion was slowly mixing with relief. He had been scared of this moment since forever, though he had always been sure it would never come, since he wouldn't come out unless he'd have a boyfriend, and he was sure that he'd never get over Percy. He was shocked and relieved at the same time, and only noticed that he was crying when he felt tears splashing on his hands.

Within a second, Hazel sat down beside him and hugged him. He clung to her shirt, crying onto her shoulder until the tears stopped, and the whole time, she kept whispering into his ear that everything would be okay. Once he had calmed down, he decided he might as well tell her everything.

"It's Percy Jackson."

Hazel was one of Percy's best friends. She was best friends with Jason's girlfriend, too, and also friends with some of Nico's schoolmates, Leo Valdez for instance. And thus, she had to know how hopeless the situation was. But, to Nico's surprise, she didn't sigh or said how sorry she was after he had told her how he had befriended Percy and suffered even more now. Sure, she expressed her surprise about how long he had been into Percy, but apparently, she actually _believed_ that everything would be alright. As if he'd ever have a chance with Percy. Obviously, Hazel had hung out with Jason too much, if his optimism already rubbed off.

 **Percy**

Okay, now it was official: I needed advise. Desperately. And so I decided to talk to Jason. What was the whole bro-thing good for if not to help each other and _talk_ about problems?

"Hey, grumpy cat, why do you look so sour?"

Speaking of the devil… unnoticed by me, Jason had sat down next to me. Latin was the only class we had together, and of course, Jason perfect Grace had absolutely no problems with it. Fine with me. This way, we'd have time to talk. Nonetheless, I lowered my voice, so Mr. Brunner wouldn't notice.

"I think I'm in love, Jace" I whispered. Jason shrugged. "So what? Just tell her. 90% of all girls would _love_ to date you." My shoulders slumped. "That's part of the problem. I- I'm in love with a guy, Jason, and I don't know what to do." But Jason didn't seem impressed. "Well, then tell _him_ , bro. It's not like he, whoever it may be, would bite your head off or so." I wasn't so sure of this, though. "By the looks of him, he might as well do that" I murmured, not meaning Jason to hear this. But of course, he did. "Okay, Perce, now I'm curious. Who has had the luck of catching your eye?"

"Nico."

Jason, who had been rocking his chair backwards and forwards, almost toppled and fell. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, almost crushing my bones, and the look in his eyes had changed from 'amused' to 'dead serious and murderous' as he spoke up. Wow, he hadn't been this protective ever since Drew had tried to force me into dating her.

"I warn you, Percy. You'd better be serious about this." His grip on my wrist loosened a bit. "Tell me. Everything. _Now._ "

And tell him I did. How I had felt fascinated by Nico as soon as I had seen him after waking up. How grateful I had felt after I had learned that I owed my life to him. How desperately I wanted to know why he was so sad and melancholic, and how badly I wanted to be his friend. How much I had learned to appreciate his company during the last two months. How he captured my eyes and attention, and how I stared at him whenever he didn't look. How I felt nervous and uneasy around him, and how my heartbeat sped up when I was alone with him. How much affection I felt for him. To sum it up, all the cliché things one would expect when talking about so-called 'love at first sight'. I told him how I had struggled with the realization that I wasn't as straight as I had thought. And, most importantly, I told him how sure I was to have absolutely no chance to be ever loved back by Nico di Angelo.

When my monologue was over, Jason remained silent for several minutes before finally speaking up. And it was exactly what I had expected. "Percy, I know this sounds absolutely cliché, but… tell him. I know what you're gonna say, but think about it. If he feels the same way, you'll be happy that you told him. If not… well, Nico isn't the kind of guy to hate or ignore you because of that."

I swallowed hard. "I know, Jace. But… it would change things. Despite all rationality, I fear to lose him as a friend. And I don't want that…" the last words came out as a whisper. Jason shrugged. "That's the only advice I can give you."

* * *

Alright, Percy. Relax. You can do this. Slowly, I raised my fist and knocked on the door. Nico opened after a few minutes, and I did my very best to hide my inner turmoil; without much success of course. I had never been good at hiding my emotions.

"Um, can we talk?" I stammered, and Nico wordlessly nodded, leading me into the living room. What was coming now would be the hardest part. All the speeches I had thought of earlier had suddenly vanished into thin air. So I would have to improvise; a guarantee for failure. _Better make sure he hears you out_ I thought.

"Uh, Nico… promise me you won't interrupt me and hear me out, okay?" I asked, and Nico again nodded. Great. He was probably freaked out before I opened my mouth.

"I like you. More than I should." Uh, that sounded a) creepy b) cliché. "I guess you can't reciprocate these feelings, and I'm pretty sure you won't want me around anymore, but I just need to get this off my chest. So, yeah- I like you a lot. I have a crush on you. Whatever way you'd like to put it." I didn't dare use the word 'love', so I wouldn't freak him out even more. 'Love' is a meaningful word which should not be used easily.

For the first time today, Nico opened his mouth, and said the word I had prepared myself to hear.

"No."

I hung my head low and my shoulders slumped. To be expected. "Well, I won't bother you anymore, goodbye and everything…" I muttered as I got up, but Nico's hand found its way to my wrist and held me back. "You get me wrong – I think you misinterpret your own feelings. It's probably just misplaced gratitude or something, like Stockholm Syndrome, just fixated on a savior instead of a kidnapper…" he kept rambling, but I didn't listen. Anger rose inside me. I could have lived with it if he'd say 'sorry, but I don't like you that way' (that's a lie – I couldn't have), but accusing me of not being able to read my own feelings properly…

I freed myself from his grip and ran outside before he could see the tears forming in my eyes, partially due to the rejection, partially due to his accusations. I really need to talk, rather rant, about this to Jason.


	5. Avoiding Percy & a spoiled birthday

**19 March 2016  
**

 **A/N:** So, if I didn't forget it or messed anything up, you should see this chapter on Saturday 19 March 2016. As I said in the last chapter, I'm on vacation and have uploaded this on 17 March and just published it today. Enjoy reading, I'm eager to read your opinion once I'm back (I don't really read on my phone, display's way too small for that).

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

"I really don't understand you, Nico." There was no disappointment in Jason's voice, just utter confusion. "Your crush, no, the love of your life, pays you a visit and basically tells you he's madly in love with you, and you reject him? Somebody make sense of that." Nico shook his head. "You don't understand me, Jay. I won't risk to have my heart broken once Percy discovers that he doesn't actually love me. I'll rather live with a spark inside me for my whole life than to allow this spark to grow to a fire, burn me from the inside and then die down and leave me hurt."

And it really tore Nico's heart apart. The hurt look on Percy's face had stung, yes, but he was sure that he was right. There was no way Percy Jackson could love him. His subconsciousness was simply processing the fact that Nico had saved him from drowning, and made him out to be a hero or so. Resulting in him thinking he loved Nico, like a crush on a pop star or something. No real love like Nico had felt for years, and still felt. He'd rather ruin his friendship to Percy than date him for a few weeks just to be left with only memories of what they would have had. He didn't even _consider_ the possibility that he might be wrong. Afterward, he could have saved himself and Percy a lot of sorrow if he'd listened to Jason.

Realizing that he couldn't change Nico's mind, Jason changed the subject instead. "I'd like to invite you to my birthday party. You know, next weekend. I know you don't like large amounts of people, but there won't be that many, maybe ten or so." Nico nodded absentmindedly. Ten people, that much he could handle. And he really wanted to do Jason the favor of showing up at his birthday party. Not least because Jason had been the only one to celebrate Nico's last birthday with him. Heck, he doubted anybody except Hazel and Jason even _knew_ the date of his birthday; and Hazel lived on the other side of the country.

"Happy birthday, Jason!"

When Nico arrived at Jason's place, the party was already in progress. Against his habits, he actually _hugged_ Jason (and Jason knew what a rare honor that was). When Nico hung his aviator jacket up, he noticed a bright navy blue jacket on the coatrack and sighed. Of course Percy would be here. Jason followed his gaze and frowned. "You aren't avoiding Percy, are you?" he asked. Nico shuffled his feet. "Well, not directly, I mean – maybe a little bit?" Jason merely sighed, but didn't answer. Nico didn't need anybody to tell him that his behavior was childish and immature.

He didn't have to face Percy, though. He caught a few glimpses of him, chatting with Annabeth, Piper, Leo and other people, but he successfully avoided any form of conversation between them. Heck, he even hid behind Jason's wide shoulders when Percy made his way past them. Jason shot him an angry glare, but he ignored it. Knowing that he could kiss Percy _right now_ , yet being sure that it wouldn't last, it hurt, stung, and tore him apart from the inside. The little devil that lived inside his heart and was dressed all pink like an insane version of Aphrodite told him to _grab Percy and kiss the freaking shit out of him_. Percy was his drug, and he had to resist the feelings, even though his hands were – figuratively – trembling with need, and his head – literally – hurting with heartache. Jeez, whatever omnipotent being resided above their heads in the sky _really_ had it in for him.

 **Percy**

I was angry. Annoyed. Scratch that, I was outright _fuming_. Jason hadn't exactly lied to me, but his words hadn't matched with the truth: Nico _was_ ditching me now that he knew about my feelings. Maybe Jason's evaluation of Nico hadn't been right. _Obviously_ it hadn't been right. But I clenched my fists whenever I even as much as _thought_ of Nico. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to kiss him or punch him in the guts. Probably both.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that he was avoiding me. Within the last week, we had seen each other about as much as during the past few years. Read: Never. Whenever I had appeared, he had left shortly before, and the list of his excuses was more pathetic than all the shit _I_ had told my teachers during _years_ of being the school's biggest idiot. Headache. Felt sick. Forgot my books in the classroom. Got to be home early. He expected me to believe that _shit_? Way to go.

But there wouldn't be any more avoiding me. No way. You won't get out of this just like that. I was going to confront him, _now_ and _here_. The 0.05% of the rational part of my brain that hadn't run away and hid yet told me that I was going to fuck Jason's birthday party up, but the 99.95% of my brain that were filled with anger, love, and a tiny (read: huge) spark of jealousy at the thought that Nico might like _somebody else_ overpowered the rationality and locked them inside the basement of stupid feelings.

There he was, chatting with Annabeth, looking rather relieved and content. That is, until I put my hand on his shoulder, giving Annabeth an apologetic look. "May I borrow Nico for a second?"

Ignoring the sounds of protest made by Nico, I dragged him into the next empty room, being the kitchen. It stung to see the scared look in his eyes. What did he think I'd do – rape him? Beat him up?

"We need to talk."

Nico's voice was cold as ice when he answered. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Don't you 'there is nothing to talk about' me, di Angelo. I'm _sorry for liking you_ , if that's what you want to hear! Are you so freaked out by that that you have to avoid me? No cliché 'we can still be friends' lines? Do you even know how freaking much it _hurts_? Do you even know what you are goddamn _doing to me?_ " During my rant, I had stepped closer, and even grabbed him by the shoulders and shaken him during the last sentence.

Nico's eyes were filled with fear and hate when he pushed my away and ran past me, out of the door, like a threatened animal. I ran after him, but a strong pair of hands held me back. I spun around, staring into Jason's blue eyes. Before I could even as much as say a word, his fist hit my jaw and sent me to the floor. Before too long, I found myself pressed against the wall, but not before he had landed another hit. Never before I had seen so much hatred in Jason's eyes.

"If you ever, _ever_ even as much as _talk_ to him, you're a dead man, Perce" Jason hissed. "Never, _never_ touch him again, or I'll end you. You don't know what he's been through."

I shoved him away. "Then tell me!" I demanded. But Jason shook his head. "It's not my decision whether to tell you or not."

"Then I'll just have to ask him myself!" I shot back, and within _seconds_ , I ran out of the door and after Nico.


	6. Near death & soaking rain

**21 March 2016**

 **A/N:** Unless I screwed it, today is 21 March 2016. Enjoy reading this, and please review! (Uh, I just imagined how owerflowed with reviews, favs, follows, new chapters and whatnot my inbox will be when I'm back – oh shit).

P.S: Uh, feels! A tear sneaked its way into my eyes while I proofread this chapters *sniff*

Oh, and again thanks to SilverStreaksOfStardust for her ideas for this chapter – you helped me a lot! Thank you!

Trigger Warnings: Near-death, fear of assault

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Tears ran down Nico's face and fell to the ground, together with the raindrops that soaked his clothes. Not that he cared. He didn't paid attention to where he ran, he just ran away, as far away from Percy as he could. How _dare_ Percy to say such things! If he only _knew_ how much he had hurt Nico. For a second, he had been convinced Percy would just _force_ himself onto Nico. He wouldn't have been able to defend himself. The idea that he would have been trapped in Percy's arms if Percy would have wanted, that Percy could be a _threat_ only made him cry even harder. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught someone running after him.

"Nico!"

Jason wouldn't be able to help him, might he run after him as much as he wanted. _Nobody_ could undo what had just happened. Jason might run after him, but he couldn't do anything besides saying 'it will be okay'. Nico knew it wouldn't be.

"Nico, stop, please! Hear me out!"

Was that really Jason? Nico glanced back over his shoulder, and he almost tripped when he saw _who_ was following him. Perseus-shall-the-gods-curse-him-Jackson. He began to pant, running faster. He had never been fit. Percy kept coming closer and closer.

"Nico, look w _here you are running to!_ "

The sheer _panic_ in Percy's voice convinced Nico to look forward, and immediately, he stumbled.

Holy. Freaking. Shit.

He stood in the middle of the street, with a heavy truck incoming. If he didn't move, he'd be run over. He tripped over his own feet in the frantic attempt to escape the vehicle. The truck's brakes screeched, but it was too late. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the inevitable.

 _Today we lost Nico di Angelo, age fifteen. He died while he ran away from his crush whose love he was unable to accept. He is survived by a father, who has never been there for him, and a stepmother, whom he hates. Condolences please to the following address:_

The last second before the truck hit him, strong arms were wrapped around Nico's scrawny frame, pulling him out of harm's way. He tripped and fell backwards, landing on his savior. They both hit the wet concrete. Tires shrieked in protest as the truck zoomed past them, missing them by _inches_.

"Nico, are you okay? Please, say something! _Nico!_ " Percy's voice reached Nico's eyes, but he recovered from his shock only slowly. Eventually, he realized that Percy had carried him onto the sidewalk, away from the street, and was shaking him in an attempt to get a response.

"I'm fine" Nico answered. He was _alive_. Not dead. Not run over. Without thinking about it, he leant back against Percy's wide chest, held safely within Percy's strong embrace. Mere _minutes_ ago, Percy had scared the crap out of him, but now, he had saved his life. But his relief didn't last long.

"Nico" Percy began, but Nico immediately cut him off, by freeing himself from the older boy's grip. "No" he panted, instantly back in panic-mode. He frantically crawled away from Percy. If Percy decided to take advantage of his moment of weakness…

"I'm sorry, Nico! I didn't mean to snap at you like that!" Nico looked up, surprised to see Percy crying. "Don't- don't be scared of me! I-I didn't mean to freak you out, I just—" Percy's plea got interrupted when he all but broke down, sobbing. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I just… can't handle the rejection, I guess."

Nico crawled back next to Percy, wiping the older teenager's tears away. "Don't be" he quietly said. "Just… don't say such things again." He took a deep breath. "It isn't that I like someone else, you know. But… the idea that you could… like me back – it scares me." He wasn't so sure of this 'just-gratitude'-stuff anymore – if Percy just misread his feelings, would he act like this? And besides, they were even now – he had saved Percy, Percy had saved him. "I'm scared that it won't last" he whispered.

The words had barely left his lips when Percy turned around beside him and crashed their lips together. The kiss was nothing like how he'd imagined it to be. It was way more passionate and _demanding_ than he'd ever thought, yet it was all what he had _hoped_ for. His first reaction was to grab Percy's hair and pull him closer. Then the cowardly part of his brain set in, and he pushed Percy away, leaped to his feet, and once again ran away.

 **Percy**

I openly admit it: Nico's statement that he liked me was simply too much. Whatever was left of my mind ran away to join the brain cells that had run away earlier. And, shame on me, I had lost control and had _grabbed and kissed him_. Half of my mind said: _Wow_. The other half said: _If you didn't scare him away before, now you certainly have._

I was soaked from tip to toe when I came back to Jason's place. His guests were gone. He opened the door for me, and his eyes immediately became cold and accusing when he noticed that Nico wasn't with me.

"You can beat me up again, Jace. I've fucked up _everything_. Again." I told him what had happened, and unlike I had expected, he didn't punch me. He told me to wait, a murderous look in his eyes that said _don't you dare to disobey me_ , and went to another room to make coffee. After I had gulped two cups of coffee to warm me up, and he had given me some of his clothes while mine were drying, he went to another room to make a phone call. When he came back, he actually managed to look tensed and relieved at the same time.

"I'm going to tell you something, Perce" I looked at him quizzical, "but I have conditions. One: You don't try to take _any_ kind of advantage of this." I nodded. "Two: You won't tell _anybody_." Sure. "Three: You won't say anything until I'm done." I nodded again. "Four: You won't talk to Nico again until I tell you that you can." Fine. Things could only get better, especially if Jason would help me.

"Nico does love you back. Not like, _love_. You will be shocked, but I don't lie when I tell you that he's been loving you for five goddamn years. Imagine his situation: He is in love with you for five years without you ever as much as _noticing_ him. He suffers every goddamn day when he sees you. Then he saves your life, and suddenly you are part of his life, his _friend_. And it hurts, because it makes him lucky and sad at the same time, remembering of what will never be. Imagine this would happen to you. And then imagine you suddenly tell him you love him. He has long ago accepted that you and him will never be together, and now you say that you like him. He's afraid that you'll get together, and that you'll find out you don't love him after a few weeks, leaving him broken-hearted, with only memories of what would have been paradise for him. Imagine all this, maybe you'll understand why he rejected you, Perce."

The realization hit me – literally _hit me_ – and I stumbled, falling onto my knees as I began to comprehend the repercussions of Jason's monologue. _Oh shit._ I must have, no, I _had_ made him suffer for _five years_ without even as much as _knowing, noticing_ it. Tears formed in my eyes again, sobs shaking my body. Carefully, Jason lifted me from the ground and dropped me on the couch. I cried, and I cried even more at the thought that Jason should comfort _Nico_ right now, not me.

When I was done crying, I changed back into my, by now dried, clothes. Already at the door, I turned back to Jason.

"Sorry for spoiling your birthday party" I muttered. Jason forced a weak smile. "It's okay. Before your argument, it was nice." I turned to leave, but Jason held me back. "And, Percy… I believe in you. I believe that you really love him. Don't give up already." I nodded. "I don't think I'll _ever_ give up on Nico." I involuntarily snickered.

"Good god, that sounded so fucking cheesy."


	7. Apologies & cuddling

**23 March 2016  
**

 **A/N:** If my brain serves me correctly, you should see this chapter on Wednesday 23 March. Yeah, this is the last chapter that I'll be able to post before I return from my vacation. Cliffhanger, boo! I know, you'll hate me, but you'll just have to bear the tension for another couple of days *evil laughter*

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Riordan. Too lazy to write my usual disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico had arrived at home, taken a shower and wrapped himself into his blankets when the phone ringed. Grudgingly, he unwrapped the blankets again and reached out for the phone.

" _Nico."_ It was Jason. _"_ _Percy is here, utterly devastated because he thinks he fucked up again."_ "Well, he _has_ fucked up, Jay." A long sigh from Jason. _"_ _If you don't explicitly forbid it, I'm gonna tell him."_ Nico's first thought was: How _fucking dare you_ Jason. But instead of yelling at Jason through the phone, he heard himself saying something along the lines of 'whatever' and hung up.

Oh. Crap. At first, panic rose inside him at the idea of Percy knowing about how long he'd been pining after him. But then again, it might help. Nico didn't know _what_ it was supposed to help; get them together or keep Percy away from him. The longer he pondered over it, the more he wished it'd be the first option. Their kiss had certainly been _something_. On closer consideration, his theory about Percy just being overly grateful seemed like utter crap. Maybe it had just been a pathetic excuse to wallow in his self-pity a little longer from the beginning.

When Nico woke up the next day, he had made up his mind. He was going to apologize to Percy. It was going to be a walk to Canossa, but he had to. He had hurt Percy just as much as Percy had hurt him. And if there was even the slightest chance that Percy would forgive him…

Before he left, he sent Jason a message. Jason's answer came by return.

 _Nico: Gonna go to Percy now, apologize and everything. Wish me luck.  
Jason: Good luck. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you.  
Jason: Wanted to talk some sense into you today, but seems you figured it out without me.  
Nico: See you later._

A man with salt-and-pepper hair, somewhere in his thirties, opened the door. Based on his and Percy's conversations, Nico figured that he was Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather.

"I'm Nico di Angelo. I'm here to talk to Percy." A smile appeared on Mr. Blofis' face at the mention of Nico's name. "Come in. Nice to meet you, Nico." Towards his wife, he exclaimed, "Sally! Nico is here to see Percy!" Sally Jackson appeared in the door to what Nico assumed was the kitchen, a smiling woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, Nico. Percy has talked a lot about you." She seemed to notice his insecurity and added, "he seems to be rather fond of you." She smiled at Nico. "Would you like a cookie? They're oven-fresh." After he had well-behaved thanked her for the cookie (it was the most delicious cookie he had ever eaten), he headed for Percy's room, his heart thumping like mad.

Knock-knock. "Percy?"

Nico heard footsteps, and then the door was teared open. After a moment of staring at each other, Percy made a gesture for Nico to come inside. In the corner was a PC displaying a video game that Percy had apparently been playing until a moment before.

"Seriously, Percy? You play _Fishing Simulator_?" Percy blushed noticeably, but when he answered, his voice was completely emotionless. "You didn't come here to laugh at my taste in video games, did you?"

Nico swallowed hard. "You're right. Sorry." He sniffed at the thought of his next words, fighting the tears that threatened to sneak their way into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out, catching Percy off-guard. "For what?" Percy asked, seeming surprised. "For everything. For being such a dick. For pushing you away like that." Now he wept freely. "I've been too scared, and I didn't believe you, and I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry, Perce. Really sorry." His eyes burnt at the sight of Percy's stone-like face, and he was about to fall to his knees and _beg_ for Percy's forgiveness, but Percy caught him before he could do so.

"Don't humiliate yourself like that" he whispered into Nico's ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Nico buried his face in the older teen's shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay" Percy whispered. He kept gently stroking through Nico's hair and hugged him until he stopped sobbing. Slowly, Nico rose his head from Percy's shoulder. Bloodshot brown eyes met sea-green eyes as Percy brought their faces closer and waited for Nico to close the last inches of distance.

And so did Nico. Hesitantly at first, he pulled Percy closer until their lips met. And this time, none of them pulled back. Nico tore down all the emotional walls he had constructed during five years of fruitless pining and put all the longing he had bottled up during these years into the kiss. Neither Nico nor Percy were surprised when they both started to cry again, and their tears mixed as they ran down their faces and soaked their shirts. Sometime during their heated kisses, they had steered towards Percy's bed, and eventually the kissing changed into cuddling.

 **Percy**

Who would have thought that one's mood can change so fast? When Nico had stepped into my room, even unable to hold back a mocking comment about the game I had been playing, anger had risen inside me. But it had crumbled within _seconds_ when he had apologized in tears and almost knelt down. Nobody should have to do that. I had hugged him so tight as I had dared without fearing to break his ribs. I had brought our faces as close to each other as I had dared, and he had done the final steps and kissed me. I couldn't claim to have waited for this forever, rather a month, or actually a day, since I had kinda pushed myself onto him the day before, and he had waited five years, but I assure you, I was the second happiest person alive, right after Nico.

We were laying on my bed, cuddling and kissing, me absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair, when my mother opened the door. I'm deeply ashamed to admit that I blushed like some fourteen year old who has been caught with his first girlfriend, even though I had dated Annabeth before, and before her I had dated Rachel. But, in my defense, Nico wasn't any better, almost _glowing_ in a deep shade of red. But, hey, mom is the best mom in the world, and though she obviously had to stifle a laughter at our surprised faces, she didn't freak out or anything. That was equally to the laws of gravity and all: The fact that mom and Paul would always accept me, no matter what I did. Maybe not _literally_ whatever, but no matter whether I dated a boy or a girl.

"I wondered, Nico, would you like to stay for lunch?" mom asked. I had expected Nico to become all flustered and speechless, but he actually cracked a smile and responded, "sure, Mrs. Jackson." And guess what mom said? She actually said, "call me Sally. No formalities for Percy's boyfriend."

You heard that? _Boyfriend._ A word I hadn't dared to mention yet, and as always, mom seemed to know _exactly_ what I was thinking, because she frowned and said, "Perseus Jackson! Don't tell me you have forgotten your good manners and didn't ask him out properly!" I squirmed under her glare, until she laughed and closed the door, though I definitely heard her mumbling something under her breath.

Nervously, I turned back to Nico, who just stared at me like I was some sort of tropical fish or exotic animal. I managed to stutter, "um, about that", but he beat me to it. "Why didn't you say anything?" I was relieved to hear no trace of accusations in his voice, just curiosity. "I, um, didn't want to scare you away by rushing things… I guess?" I muttered. "So, um, Nico – wouldyoubemyboyfriend?" The last words somehow stuck together when my tongue almost failed me.

"I'd love to, Percy. I love _you_."


	8. The Talk & More Cuddling

**A/N:** I'm back! Hooray! And know what? When I came back from holidays, I had **67 e-mails from fanfiction in my inbox!** New chapters of great stories, reviews, favorites, follows, PMs – wow. You guys are the best! All users of this website, feel hugged!

I just realized that the better part of this story takes place during holidays, so... forget about holidays, okay? Let's assume there are no summer holidays in the US. Otherwise this story would make close to no sense.

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

When Percy and Nico finally went downstairs, Sally and Paul had already set up the table. Sally grinned at their arrival, and Paul not-so-secretly winked at them. Percy rolled his eyes, the thought _parents_ written all over his face. Sally opened her mouth, but Nico beat her to it. "Don't worry, Mrs. Jac—I mean, Sally. Percy has officially asked me to be his boyfriend." Their entwined fingers made it blatantly obvious what the answer had been.

Nico soon decided that, besides the gross blue color, Sally made the best Pizza he'd ever tasted. Not pseudo-Italian tourist pizza, but _real_ pizza. Even though he'd once overheard Annabeth call Pizza 'something for tourists', he decided that Sally Jackson's pizza was definitely worth being mentioned in the same breath with Mythomagic and Punk music. Though, as he reconsidered it while helping Percy's mother to do the dishes (not to make a good impression on his boyfriend's parents – his mother had simply taught him the stupid things other people called 'good manners'), he thought that maybe the Pizza might have been a bit better than Mythomagic. He hadn't played this game in years.

When they were done, Paul poked his head into the kitchen and asked if he could 'borrow' Nico for a second, for a talk 'from man to man'.

"Is this the part when you're going to ask me about my intentions, threaten me not to break Percy's heart, unlike I want to be fed to your gruesome, evil, dog, and remind us to use protection?" Nico bluntly asked. Percy's stepfather snickered. "Mrs. O'Leary is neither evil nor gruesome, but that sums it up quite fine." His expression became serious again. "Now I forgot the monologue I've prepared for this." He patted on the couch across from him as a sign for Nico to sit down.

"What I was going to say was something like this: Percy may not be my blood-relative son, but I care form him as if he was. So, I strongly hope that you are serious about this. Don't worry, I'll give him the same conversation." Nico nodded. "I haven't told him yet, not this way, so I wouldn't scare him away, but I couldn't be any more serious about this. I figure you don't know, but I… I've been in love with him for the past five years, even if he didn't know until yesterday. So if you're worried that I think of this as a short fling or something – I definitely don't."

Paul nodded, apparently satisfied with Nico's answers. "And, of course—" "use protection" came Percy's voice from behind. "Seriously, Paul. You've said the same line when I met Annabeth, even before we started dating, and I was goddamn _fourteen_ at the time." He leaped over the couch backrest and flopped down next to Nico. "Sorry, Neeks. You know how parents are." Nico frowned at the new nickname. "Actually – no, I don't know. _Mamma_ and Bianca died years ago, and dad comes home once a month or so."

Oops. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He didn't want to bother anyone with his so-called 'family', and judging by their shocked expressions, Percy and Paul were definitely bothered. Percy knew that Nico's parents weren't home most of the time, but Nico had never mentioned the fact that his mother was actually his stepmother and that his real mother had died when he was a child.

Percy wrapped one of his arms around Nico, pulling him closer. "Oh my god, Neeks. I'm so sorry." He sniffed. "I'm a shitty boyfriend if I didn't even know this, right?" Nico shook his head, though smiling fondly at his boyfriend. It was so Percy-like to blame himself for not knowing something Nico had deliberately never told him. "It's okay, Percy. Really. Of course I miss them, but I've learned to deal with it long ago."

Paul cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what do you mean when you say your father is never home, Nico?" His voice was stern, and Nico couldn't help but think 'typical adult'.

"Don' tell me you're going to throw a protective fit, Paul!" Percy protested, but Paul silenced him with a pointed glare. Nico sighed. "My father comes home about once a month, asks about my grades while he reads the local newspaper, and leaves. I don't care." Paul didn't look convinced, and Nico heaved another sigh. "Mr. Blofis, it's okay. I can manage my life myself. My father's bank consultant makes sure I have always enough money available, I lack nothing, and if my father decides that his business is more important than his bastard-son…" He shrugged. "I don't give a shit. Once I'm eighteen, I'll move out, and until then, nothing connects me with this person, besides my DNA and the fact he has custody of me."

 **Percy**

I was still beating myself up over the fact that I had not known that Nico had had a mother and sister. What a loser I was, being his best friend for two months – and boyfriend, since today – and not knowing such things. It was really shockingly. My father didn't show up besides from my birthday as well, but _I_ had a loving mom and stepdad. Nico had no one, besides his sister, who lived three thousand miles away, Jason, and me. The last thought brought a fond smile on my lips. I would be there for Nico.

Paul had been shocked, but Nico had assured him that he didn't care and that he was okay, until Paul gave in and dropped the subject, though it was obvious that he had a bad conscience for not 'helping' Nico. But what could he do? Call the cops and tell them that Nico's father was never there wouldn't help Nico. Right now, he could live his life. If the authorities knew that he was virtually alone, he'd – worst case – end up in an orphanage, and that was most definitely _not_ what he wanted. And also not what I wanted for my boyfriend.

I woke up, and as soon as I tried to turn around and go back to sleep, pain stung in my back, as if every single bone of my spine had been broken and mended wrong. Opening my eyes again to take in my surroundings, the first thing I noticed was the bunch of black curls in front of me. Followed by the rest of Nico laying in my arms. Lastly, I noticed the (muted) TV in the background.

Note to self: Never fall asleep during a movie again. At least not on the couch. It hurts like shit the next day. I tried to sit up, but my boyfriend thwarted my plans by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back onto the couch and into his embrace. Of course, I didn't struggle.

"I never knew you were so touchy-feely" I whispered into Nico's ear. "You always hated physical contact. So why don't you mind this?" I had seen how he would flinch when someone would as much as accidentally brush past him in school. It had earned him laughter often enough.

Nico must have been awake for a while, because his voice didn't sound sleepy at all when he answered.

"You're right, usually, I hate to be touched by other people. But you're not _other people_. I've _dreamed_ of being touched by you for years." He blushed deeply. "Uh, I mean, not _that_ way, but… cuddling. Hugging." His face had the prettiest shade of scarlet I had ever seen. Gods, this conversation was _so_ awkward.

"I get what you mean." I smiled. One thought popped up in my mind. "You know, I feel… _honored_." Relationships mean that you talk about things, right? "That I'm not 'other people'. That I am allowed to… hold you and cuddle with you." With Annabeth, there hadn't been such things as falling asleep over a movie, or just lay there and cuddle. Us spending afternoons together would mean her talking either about her classes, or about her plans for the future. Plans that didn't really match with mine.

"Morning, guys!" My mom obviously had a hard time trying to suppress her chuckle at our sight. Finally, the grin won the face and spread on her face. "I should take a photo of this, you two are just too adorable." She chuckled. "We would have woken you up so you could go to bed, but you just looked too cute together. And this way, we didn't have to decide where Nico would sleep."

I was about to say that Nico could have slept in my bed, but maybe that was rushing things a bit too fast. I mean, we had gotten together only yesterday.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice when my mother left. I was only jolted out of my thoughts when Nico nudged me.

"Sorry, Neeks, zoned out for a bit. What did you say?" I hoped that I hadn't been drooling. That sometimes happened to me, and Annabeth had always teased me about it. Actually, the first words she had said to me had been 'you drool when you sleep.' Followed by a lecture why I shouldn't try to sleep during History lessons. But Nico's smile assured me that everything was okay. Yet, there was still something on my mind.

"Um, Nico… school begins tomorrow, so I thought I'd better ask… I mean, I'd love to hold hands with you, but if you're not ready yet – just tell me." I figured, if he had kept his orientation secret for five years now, than he would most likely not be okay with coming out from one day to the next. And before I fucked up by accidentally outing him, I better asked now.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm ready" Nico whispered. "I know it's irrational, but – I kind of get half a panic attack only _thinking_ about telling someone." I could feel his frantic heartbeat against my chest. "Hazel found out two months ago, and I broke down – really _broke down_ – crying from relief when she didn't freak out. But," he bravely smiled, "I'll tell you when – when I think I can handle it."


	9. Drew, Hazel & Nico's birthday

_"The experiment is nearing it's conclusion." — GLaDOS_

 **A/N:** ... and so is this story! The next chapter will be the last or second to last chapter of this story. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, in fact, this chapter has been done maybe a week or two ago. I hope you can forgive me. I just decided that Nico's birthday is February 13, as far as I know, there are no valid informations about it (Rick Riordan has posted two different dates of birth for Nico, but none of them fit with the _Heroes of Olympus_ canon).

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Two months later…**

 **Nico**

"So, Percy, turns out I have two movie tickets left, and I wondered whether you are busy on Saturday?"

Nico felt the blood boiling in his veins whenever he heard the fake-cooing of Drew Tanaka's voice. How _dare_ she approach Percy! Of course, she didn't know that he was taken, but he had turned her down several times, you would think she'd get the message.

"For the umpteenth time, _I will not go out with you, Drew!_ " The anger in Percy's voice sounded really satisfying to Nico. Hearing his _boyfriend_ (how he enjoyed this word!) turning another girl down always boosted his self-esteem. Percy could virtually have _any_ single – and some taken – girls on Goode High School, and the better part of _all_ had tried to go out with Percy during the past five months, ever since his breakup with Annabeth, but Percy had turned them down. During the first two or three months because he wasn't ready to find a new girlfriend so short after his breakup with Annabeth, and since two months ago because he was _Nico's boyfriend_. Nico could say this to himself all day without getting bored of it.

"Aw, come on sweetheart. You _really_ need a new girlfriend, and I think we would fit together just _perfect,_ " sounded Drew's voice through the school canteen. "Or do you already have someone and are just so ashamed of her that you won't admit it? Well, I'm far better than any of the sluts that keep themselves throwing at you. So, why don't you forget about her and date me, sweetheart?"

The hint that Percy might be ashamed of his girlfriend – or boyfriend, in Nico's case – was enough to make the jealousy inside Nico take over.

"Enough!"

His scream was louder than he had intended, and instantly, two-hundred students shut up. Slowly, Nico stood up and made his way to where Percy and Drew stood. He did his best to glare daggers at Drew, and apparently, it worked, since she stepped back a few steps.

"Percy won't date you because he has a boyfriend," growled Nico as he wrapped his arm around Percy's waist. "A jealous, protective, and possessive boyfriend. So, Tanaka," Nico's index finger pointed accusingly at Drew's face, maybe one inch away from her eyes, "if you ever dare to as much as _look_ at him, I'll end you. Understood?" He sized her up. "And if I were you, I wouldn't say the S-word if you're looking like you would jump into any boy's bed just to get _anybody_ to date you. And now _piss off!_ "

Drew flinched and stumbled backwards, but all too soon, she regained her composure and snarled. "Seriously, Jackson? You're dating _this?_ Wouldn't have thought you would stoop so low as to go out with this loser." She bared her teeth. "Now I'm glad I didn't date you. If you are one of _them._ " Her voice let no doubt whom _they_ meant.

But Percy merely grinned. "Unlike you, Nico is allowed to kiss me. You've heard him, piss off. I want to kiss my boyfriend right now." And so he did. Two-hundred students gasped for air as Percy wrapped his arms around Nico as well and unashamedly sealed their lips, again and again, only with short breaks to breathe.

"Thanks, Neeks," Percy whispered into Nico's – deeply blushed – ear. "You are so brave. Thank you so much." He kept repeating those words between the kisses, an expression of pure bliss on his face. Now that the heat of the moment was over, Nico's body began to tremble, his heartbeat quickened, and he suddenly felt nauseous. He realized that he was on the way to a panic attack. He had just told two-hundred people that he was gay. But Percy's soft cradling and soothing words between the kisses calmed him down more than anything else. In retrospect, he guessed that he had missed a collapse by a whisker.

Somewhere behind Percy and Nico, someone cleared their throat. As he and Percy parted, Nico noticed that the canteen was completely empty. Everybody else had left for their periods. Standing a few feet away were Will Solace and Jake Mason, their hands entwined. Jake reached out and offered Nico his hand. Nico, having no idea what this was about, cautiously shook it.

"We just wanted to say – congratulations, you two. And, that was very courageous, Nico." Jake's smile was almost blinding when he turned to Percy to shake his hand as well, while Will reached past his boyfriends arm to shake Nico's hand.

Later that day, Nico was waiting outside the school for Percy, who had – that's Percy Jackson for you – forgotten his bag inside the classroom, when a familiar face came into his sight.

"Nico!" "Hazel!" Nico hadn't seen his sister in four months, since he had admitted his crush on Percy to her, and since then, they had only phoned once, maybe a week or so before Percy's confession to him.

"How come you are here?" he curiously asked. Hazel smiled. "We have one week off from school – somebody thought it was a funny idea to demolish every single toilet in school – and since dad's allowance is more than genuine, Frank and I took a plane here. I don't know your schedule, so I've come here maybe twenty minutes ago or so to make sure I wouldn't miss you." Nico smiled and placed a kiss on his little sister's cheek before he held her at arm's length. "You've grown" he realized.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms got wrapped around Nico from behind. Without looking, Nico knew that it was Percy. With a content sigh, he let himself fall against the older teenager's chest. Hazel stared at them with furrowed eyebrows. "I didn't know you two were on cuddling terms." When she remembered her good manners, she added, "Hi Percy, by the way."

Nico swallowed. "Look, Hazel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" He wasn't exactly sure how to phrase this, and he didn't really have an excuse why he hadn't told his sister that he and Percy were a couple earlier. "We're, um…" "on boyfriend-terms" Percy finished, a broad smile plastered over his face.

"Ouch! Hazel, you're crushing my ribs!" Who would have thought that Nico's little sister could give such bone-crushing hugs? Hazel smiled, not looking apologetic at all when she said, "sorry!" Now it was Percy's turn to receive a bear hug. "I'm just happy for you two."

 **Another Five Months Later…**

13 February

 **Percy**

"Happy birthday, Nico!"

The look on Nico's face was priceless. While he had been at school – he had gotten detention for throwing his water bottle at Will after an especially bad joke – Jason and I had snuck into his house and prepared everything for the birthday party of the century. As soon as he set foot in the house, he had been surprised with confetti and a double hug – Jason plus me. While he – fruitlessly, I might add – tried to brush the confetti off his jacket, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Really, guys, that wasn't necessary" he grumbled, and it was obvious that he meant the party, and not the confetti. Even after seven months of dating, his old gloomy self hadn't disappeared completely. But that was what he had me for: To remember him that he was loved, and that there were people who cared about him. I had kinda inherited this job from Jason, because, when your boyfriend tells you that people – including him – care about you, it's a lot harder to deny than when your best friend says it.

"Everything for you, Neeks," I whispered in his ear. Ignoring Nico's protest, I covered his eyes and led him into the living room, where Jason and I had piled up the presents. "Ta-da!" Jason was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and, most likely, so was I. "Hazel and Frank sent their present, they'll visit this weekend. The blue one is from me, the yellow one is from Jason and Piper, Will and Jake's present is wrapped in green paper, Leo and Calypso's is the orange one, and Annabeth's is the red present." Once I had coaxed Nico out of his shell that he had constructed in _years_ , he had warmed up to my and Jason's friends pretty fast. By now, he was good friends with all the aforementioned people. Also, Jason and me had befriended Jake and Will after Nico had gotten closer to them. You could say that we were a huge group of best friends. So much could change in ten months.

"So, what do you say?" Jason was bouncing up and down on his heels like a little kid, and Nico sighed, though he had to hide the smile on his lips. "It wasn't necessary, but – thanks for all the effort, guys. It looks really sweet." He grinned mischievous. "Now, I'd say, let's cut the cake."


	10. The final breakup & a panic attack

**Haha, scared you with the chapter title, didn't I? Boo!  
**

 **A/N:** I'm back! Sorry, I was busy in the meantime – writing a bunch of other crap, which I have partially already posted, and of course, explore the Harry Potter fandom – how could I possibly _not_ have stumbled across Harry/Draco and Albus Severus/Scorpius before?

Enough of my fanboy rambling, here's another chapter, and it's the second-to-last chapter. Next one will be the last one. I have to say, writing this story took – courtesy of my procrastinating nature — a lot longer than I expected when I said I expected it to be finished by the end of Easter Break. In the meantime, I've learned that having a file which contains drafts for new stories can keep me from launching a new story for each idea; and that writing down the entire plot beforehand makes writing a _lot_ easier – first example of this is my current (and first) Harry Potter fanfic (cue shameless slef-advertising ;)

Enough of my rambling, for real this time – enjoy reading! Oh, and beware – Hades bashing ahead!

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this here? I'm not Rick Riordan. Surprise surprise.**

* * *

 **Two years minus one week later**

 **Nico**

No sounds were heard in the dining room, besides the sound of paper as Hades flipped another page of his newspaper. It was one of the rare occasions when Nico's father was home for a day, and as always, they had breakfast in silence after Hades had questioned Nico about his grades.

"I have recently had the pleasure of meeting the daughter of Hecate Ellen, Nico. She is really sweet. I think you might like her. Why don't you invite her to your birthday?" Hades didn't even bother to set his newspaper down as he said these words.

"Are you trying to set me up with someone?" Nico asked incredulously, frozen in the process of filling his cup with coffee.

"Why do you ask?" His father's voice was indifferent.

Nico put his foot down. "You show up like once a month, don't bother to talk about anything but my grades, and now you want to _set me up_ with the daughter of your business partner? Even now, you don't even look at me! You hide yourself behind that stupid newspaper again! What's your gain of this? Do you speculate on her being heir to her mother's company one day?"

Sounding irritated, Hades sighed and dropped his newspaper. "Look, Nico, I know you are young and romantic – I was the same at your age – but you have to think about your future. Lou Ellen is a very nice girl, I'm sure you'll get along great. Her mother approves as well. Do you think I married your mother—" "stepmother" Nico interrupted him. "Do you think I married Persephone because I loved her? She will soon inherit Demeter's company. She wanted glamour, I wanted influence – that's how this world works, son. And as I said, you have to think about your future."

"I have already thought about my future, _father,_ " Nico spat. "But you never asked. I'm not interested in Ellen's daughter, _thank you very much_. So, my mother was an _incident_ , or did you remember what love means for a moment?"

"You dare to defy me?" Hades face now showed a threatening expression.

"I have plans, father. Next week, I'll be eighteen. I'll move out on my very birthday. Did you know that I fell in love before? No, because you never asked. Well, for your information, I have a _boy_ friend. You've heard right. Your son is gay, and you didn't know it, because you never talked about anything personal. I have a loving boyfriend, for more than two years now, and next week, I'll move in with him. I will attend college and live with the love of my life. If this means that I have to work for my money, then so shall it be. I have lived my life without you very well, and I don't plan on changing this because you suddenly need me to marry some poor girl whose mother seems to be as much of an asshole as you are." He turned around and stomped towards the door, but turned around again before he stepped out of the room.

"I plan to propose to my boyfriend soon, but don't think I'll invite you to my wedding."

Angrily, Nico ran out of the house. The sound of the engine of his car as he turned the ignition mirrored his mood. The car had been a present from his father to his sixteenth birthday – Hades himself hadn't bothered to show up in person.

Way beyond _upset_ , Nico drove the car out of the parking yard and headed for the city. Percy was living in a small flat, not far from the college he was attending and Nico would attend soon. Nico's anger had transformed into shock when he parked the car in front of the apartment building. So this was it. The final breakup with his father. He hadn't expected it to be so harsh. His breath began to become erratic, and his whole body was trembling when he knocked on Percy's door. He had never handled stress good. He could remember his first fight with Percy – when Percy had come back to apologize, he had found Nico curled up on the couch, breath hitching and eyes swollen from sobbing. Nico knew that he was on the verge of a panic attack, and Percy opened the door just in time to catch Nico in his arms when the younger man broke down and began to cry.

 **Percy**

Nico lay on my lap, sobbing and trembling, and I didn't know what to do. The feeling of helplessness is one of the worst things that can happen to you, feelings-wise. I could do nothing but cradle my boyfriend in my arms and pet his hair. When he had first had one of this panic attacks, I had learned how to calm him down a little bit, by talking to him, telling him to try synchronizing his breathing with mine, but mostly, I had to wait until it was over. I could help Nico with many things – from homework to bullies to housework – but his fears were the only thing I was unable to help him with. If an asshole made fun of him, I could stand up and glare at them until they ran away. If he was close to breaking down because he had a paper due the next day and housework to do, I could show up, make him a cup of coffee, and take care of cleaning the dishes or whatever work had to be done, and afterward – if necessary – help him with the homework. But the panic attacks forced me to watch from the sidelines.

Sometime in pitying myself because I could only pity Nico, I noticed that his sobbing had stopped. Nico was fast asleep in my arms. The smile returning to my face, I carried him to the bedroom and placed him in the bed, wrapping the covers around him. He needed the sleep. After he broke down, he always needed hours of sleep. And unlike two and a half year ago, none of us was embarrassed at the thought of sleeping in each other's bed. We had crossed that line long ago.

I still remember the first time I had witnessed one of Neeks' breakdowns. We had fought over some stupid subject – I don't even know what it was anymore – and I had said a lot of things I shouldn't have said. Both of us had spat with venom and hatred, until I had stormed out of the door, yelling a last insult over my shoulder. Two hours later, I had come back, determined to apologize, and had found Nico on the couch, curled up, clutching the pillow, hyperventilating and sobbing. He hadn't calmed down until three hours later, and I had wanted to slap myself for bringing him into a state like that. We hadn't talked for a week, until I had swallowed my pride and begged him on my knees for his forgiveness. I still wonder why he had forgiven me. I was truly blessed to be with him, after all the times we had fought – though never as bad as our first fight – and all the times I had been blind to his problems and needs.

When Nico woke up, I sat at his side. It was the least I could do for him. Over the years I had learned not to pry, because when something bothered Nico, he would tell me or Hazel once he was ready, and urging him to do so sooner only made it worse. He wasn't the kind of guy to search help and share his problems, and it had taken me a long time to convince him that his problems were no burden for me, or at least a burden I was willing to help him bear.

As he usually did after his breakdowns, Nico refused to eat something, claiming that he still felt sick. He would open up eventually, given time. I knew he would.

And so he did, two days later, and once he'd begun talking, he didn't stop until he'd described the argument with his father in every detail. And, honestly, I _so_ wanted to punch the man, even though I'd never met him. I had been rather uncomfortable with the decision to keep our relationship from Nico's father – well, not exactly _keep it from him_ , more like _he didn't ask, Nico didn't tell him_ – because, Neeks had met my family already and would move in with me next week, and until now, I had thought that Hades di Angelo at least deserved to know whom his son was with.

Now, I was pretty happy I'd let Neeks convince me it would be for the worse if his father would have known.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. From next week, Nico wouldn't have to put up with his father unless he wanted to. And I was _very_ determined to keep his father away from him and protect Neeks from the man, no matter how creepy and possessive that sounded.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** So, here's the final chapter of this story. To those of you, who hoped for a wedding scene – I am sorry to disappoint you, but I couldn't come up with one. Usually, I would have Jason declare them married, but since this is an AU, it wouldn't have worked, and I don't think it was necessary for the ending which I imagined. I think Hades would strike me as the type who – after a change of heart – would write such a letter instead of just turning up on the doorstep.

So, since this is the final chapter – thanks for all those who read this story, reviewed, added it to their favourites, and followed it!

— Hashtag

 **Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly, I haven't turned into Rick Riordan over night.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11** **–** **EPILOGUE**

 _Dear Nico,_

 _I know that it has been a long time since we talked to each other, and I know I should consider myself lucky if you even do read this letter and not just shred it. In case you really are listening, I think there are a few things I should say. One thing I'd like to say beforehand, though: It has taken me a lot of effort to find the right address to send this letter to, so please take it as a sign that I am sincere._

 _I am sure you have heard of the accident I have had a year ago – it was all over the front page of every single tabloid, but I wouldn't blame you if you'd just seen my name and dumped the newspaper into the trash bin. Anyway, this accident, which forced me to undergo a long rehabilitation therapy, made me realize how precious every single second of life is, as debased as it sounds. By now, I do regret what I have said to you, and I acknowledge that I have miserably failed at being a father. What you accused me of in the heat of the moment is true_ _–_ _your birth was not planned. But I should have cared for you anyway, and I am sorry I didn't._

 _You may like to hear that I have retired from business. This life is too precious to waste it completely, this realization can never come too late. Maybe you are also satisfied to hear that Ms. Ellen shares your stance on love – last thing I've heard, she's eloped with her boyfriend and is currently living in Europe with him._

 _Back to the topic at hand, I do know that my behavior was far beyond excuse or forgiveness, but one can always hope. I would like to meet you and apologize in person. On condition that you haven't kicked me out by then, I would also love to spend some time with you and your husband, and catch up on what I've missed of your life._

 _It is completely up to you, Nico. Please at least consider it. You do know my pride, and I hope the fact I have written this letter to you will convince you of my sincerity. I most likely wouldn't have normally, but the knowledge – or is it hope? – that you wouldn't laugh at the thought of your father's walk to Canossa made it easier._

 _I hope you do reply to me, even if it is just to tell me that you don't wish to see me anymore._

 _Ti amo, figlio,_

 _Hades_

 _PS: Please pass on my apologies to your husband. I figure he is most likely 'hating my guts', as I think_ _people_ _say nowadays. I wish I would have been there to walk you down the aisle, and I am incredibly grateful that you and your husband still consider the surname of my family worthy enough to bear it._


End file.
